notbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pet mechanics Night of the Blood Moon features both passive, and active pets. Some pets will provide small boosts to the players health, speed, or damage. Other pets may provide more active traits such as retrieving drops or creating hotboxes which may or may not hurt the player. The player can only have one pet following at a time. This forces the player to think more carefully about their run and choices. Pets are gained by fulfilling selected objectives. When the pet's objective has been completed the pet will spawn next to the player, and replace the players current pet if there is one. Bat The bat was the first pet implemented into Night of the Blood Moon. It can spawn on any of the first 4 levels, and if heart pick-ups are available in the level the bat will venture off from the player to retrieve it. Once there is one heart on hand all hearts will then spawn to the bat. This can be great for stockpiling health on back-up. Hearts will not transfer level to level so must be used before the player moves on. Obtained by not killing the blue-bat enemy, but killing all other enemies. Dog The dog spawns out of the bedroom chests in the first two levels (The Bedroom). The dog will follow the player until they come within a certain distance of an X marking on the ground. When within range of the X-marking the dog will run over and dig up an ammo feather. If the player is using the Boomerang weapon the dog will not spawn, a different pet will spawn instead. Mask The Mask pet will take one hit for the player, and nullify all damage from that hit. After spawning the Shielded Mask will disintegrate. After approx. 40 seconds The Mask will re-spawn and will be able to nullify another blow. If the player beats the level before The Mask re-spawns it will be alive and ready in the next level. The Shielded Mask is obtained by destroying all instruments before killing The Conductor boss. Doing so will spawn an egg with the mask inside. Egg-Bird The Egg-Bird will spawn from the Chef Penguins in the Food Level. After popping the pet egg these pets will follow the player, and grant them more move speed. They also drop an orange bomb every 10-15s which creates a hitbox similar to the players bomb weapon. The large difference is that these bombs will stay in place and are unable to harm the player. Robot The Robot Pet is obtained by defeating the Tennis Robot from Secret Room 1-A. Like the boss the robot will spawn a bouncing ball which damages both the player, and the enemies. The ball will gain 2 movement speed on every bounce with a cap of 9. Achievements There are currently two achievements that can be obtained by getting pets: Unlocked all pets. obtained by unlocking all the pets. A pet consumed by darkness. unlocked by killing all enemies except a blue bat (which turns it into your pet). Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Levels